


There's A Light

by HMS_Chill



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Religion, actually good christians, because the church CAN and SHOULD be good god damn it, midnight mass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMS_Chill/pseuds/HMS_Chill
Summary: Alex's most longstanding Christmas tradition is a midnight mass with his dad, and on their first Christmas in DC, he's lucky enough to get to share it with Henry.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 17
Kudos: 64





	There's A Light

"Any specific holiday traditions in DC?" Henry asks, adding a sweater to his bag. "It'll be our first Christmas in the States; anything we have to do?"

Alex pauses his packing, pretending to check his list while he thinks. "We could look at lights; there are a ton that go up around the Mall. Other Christmases, June and I have hit the National Christmas Tree, and... I usually go to a midnight mass with my dad on the night of Christmas eve. They pass out candles, and it's mostly music; I think you'd like it. Not that you have to come, I know it's... you know. But I don't think people would say anything, and it seems right up your alley, at least if you ignore the preaching part. You'd like the music and candles."

"You're sure we'd be welcome?" Henry asks, and Alex nods.

"I think so. It's... My dad's been going there since he was elected, and they've always been welcoming. I remember passing them in 2015; they had flags everywhere. When everything happened with us, the church ladies actually made my dad food, even though we have, you know, the kitchens and stuff. They said it tastes better when it's made with love."

"I'm alright with trying it," Henry says, and Alex isn't quite sure why there's a sudden lump in his throat. He hadn't thought that getting to enjoy midnight mass with Henry was all that important to him, but suddenly, he can't wait to bring him. It'll be one more thing that Henry gets to do with them, one more piece of himself that he gets to share with his person. Somehow, it feels like the Lake House all over again, but he swallows his nerves with a smile.

"We can sit near the back, or at least try to," he says, "But they... I don't think they'll mind. Some of the church ladies might want to meet you, but I don't think it'll be because you're a prince."

"Ah, criptic. Not at all worrying," Henry says, going back to his packing with a smile. Alex throws a balled up dog sweater at his head, and he just laughs, putting it in his bag with everything else.

On Christmas Eve, after their big dinner and their goodbyes to Zahra and Shaan, Henry slips that sweater over David's head. Nora's lighting the electric candles on her Hanukkah sweater as June tries to convince her to wear a coat over it. Pez, clearly having decided it's a loosing battle, quietly slips one into Cash's backpack for later, when she'll inevitably refuse to admit she's cold.

Alex comes down the stairs just in time to hear her say, "If I bring my coat, I can't steal yours."

"You already can't steal mine, you ass," June says, but she's smiling. 

"You can steal Pez's." June takes a second to eye Pez's pea coat, then just nods, and with that settled, they're off, just another gaggle of excited kids and a dog making the most of the holiday.

Every Christmas for as long as they've been in DC, Alex and June have walked the Mall on Christmas Eve. They always start with the National Christmas Tree, though this year, Alex ropes Henry and David into a picture. With three opinionated photographers behind the camera, it takes longer than normal, but there’s a hot chocolate vendor nearby to combat complaints of cold fingers. 

From there, they just walk, finding light displays and vendors, enjoying the people around them and the snow on the ground. There are pictures taken and jokes shared, hot chocolate kisses and cold handed hugs, and Alex feels any nerves he might still have about mass drift away as Pez throws a snowball at Nora.

Still, as it gets later, the time eventually comes when Alex and Henry split off from the others. Nora, now snuggled up in June's coat, draws the line at attending mass. Pez jokes that he'll burst into flames if he enters a church, and he doesn't want to make a scene, so the three of them are going to snuggle and watch movies in June's room. Alex and Henry send David home with them, knowing they’re more than welcome to join in when they get back.

With that, Alex and Henry get into a car with Cash, and Alex feels his nerves come back. He just hopes Henry will like it, or at the very least, will tell them if he wants to leave. Oscar’s in the passenger seat, and almost as soon as they get in, he starts talking to Henry about what they can expect. Alex watches Henry nod, trying to make sure he’s really doing alright. He knows this isn’t easy for Henry, and even if he’s convinced they’ll have a good time, he just wants to do whatever he can to make sure his boyfriend is comfortable. When he gets a chance, he leans over to say, “If you want to leave, we can. We’ll just make an Irish exit; no questions asked.”

Henry nods, shooting Alex a little smile as Oscar tells them about the church. It's old, at least by American standards, though Henry smirks a bit at the awe Oscar ascribes to a hundred year old building. Alex punches him lightly in the shoulder, and Henry smiles, and things feel better.

They're arriving before too long, and Oscar is pulled into a conversation before they even get in the door. There's a rainbow flag on the sign outside, and Alex nods over to it, eliciting a little smile from his boyfriend. When it becomes clear that Oscar's conversation is going to be more than a few passing comments, Henry glaces as Alex, and after a moment's hesitation, Alex leads the way inside. He's careful to make sure his shoulder is always touching Henry's, his whole mind focused on how Henry's doing with all of this. He's not sure how much he can help, but he is infinitely thankful that Henry's doing this for him, and he's ready to abosrb any stress Henry can give him. He hears Henry's breath catch a bit as they get inside, and he's going to say something to help him relax, but before he gets a chance, an older woman from behind them stops him with a smile.

"Hello; you must be Oscar's boy."

Alex puts on a press smile, trying desperately to think of how he recognizes the woman in front of him. "Hello, Ma'am, I'm Alex. Were you one of the people who brought us all that food last October?" At that question, she beams. Bingo.

"I'm Ethel; I contributed a little something. My mother used to make the best chocolate chip cookies, and my aunt and her partner would make an amazing macaroni casserole whenever we were having a hard time. I just thought maybe it would cheer you up a bit."

Alex remembers that macaroni casserole; she'd brought enough to feed the entire staff of the White House. "Thank you; it really was delicious."

"Oh, it was nothing. I am glad you enjoyed it; I know you all probably have people helping you, but things just taste better when there's love baked in. I do hope it wasn't too late."

"Not at all; it actually got to us around when Henry did. This is my boyfriend, Henry. He'd never had a casserole before yours."

"It's lovely to meet you, Henry; Oscar's told us so many wonderful things about you. Let me go get my Judith for a moment; she'll want to meet you two as well."

She vanishes into the crowd of people, and Alex glances to Henry, moving a bit closer to wrap an arm around his waist.

"Doing alright?" he asks, and Henry nods.

"I... yeah. I didn't expect... it's different. From how things are back home, I mean, but it's... it's a good different."

"It's how it's supposed to be," Alex says, watching his dad, who's finally made it inside, laugh with someone across the foyer. "This... This is what church is supposed to be about; it's community and love and people helping each other."

Henry nods, but before he can say anything, Ethel's back, bringing another older woman with her. "This is my wife, Judith; Judith this is Oscar's boy and his boyfriend."

"You're the ones starting the charity up in New York," Judith says, and Henry nods. She just beams. "I just think that's so wonderful; we've been praying it goes well for the past few months. When it gets started, you boys let us know if you need anything at all. We'll get right on the train and come see you. It's such a fantastic thing you're doing, and so important, too. You're going to be guardian angels for those kids, I just know it."

"We're going to do our best," Henry says, clearly a bit surprised, and Alex rubs a hand over his back. There's a place between his shoulder blades that always gets tense when he's uncomfortable, but it's not too bad right now.

"Thank you for the food last October," Alex tells her, but she brushes him off.

"Oh, that was mostly Ethel. I'm more of a nuisance in the kitchen than anything else. I did get to help chase some sons of bi—“ she glances at a cross and stops abruptly. “Some poor, misguided souls away from protesting outside your home, though. Figured it might help you all get some peace and quiet.” 

“Thank you,” Alex says again, and Henry nods. 

“We really appreciate you both. I... I don’t think I’ve ever been to a church like this,” Henry says, and Judith laughs. 

“You won’t find too many that understand love these days, but they’re out there,” Ethel says. The band inside starts to play carols, and Oscar comes to find them, greeting Ethel and Judith like old friends as they head inside together. They pick up candles, and Oscar leads them toward the front. Henry looks hesitant, so Alex slips an arm around him again, rubbing his back. 

“Okay?” He asks, and Henry nods. The spot on his back is getting tight, but when Alex rubs it, it relaxes a bit. Henry takes a deep breath as they slide into a pew, and his forced relaxing looks almost more stressful than his stress had been, but he's trying to feel okay. Alex keeps a hand on his knee, rubbing little circles into it with his thumb. Henry puts his hand over Alex's, and Alex flips his over to hold it, giving Henry's a little squeeze. Henry lets out a breath, and when Alex glances over, he seems to be alright.

It’s a beautiful church, which is nice, because as the band fades out, it gives Alex something to focus on while the priest reads the same passage he does every year. Staring at the stained glass and the architecture keeps him from hyper focusing on how Henry’s doing. 

Their hands are still clasped, and when they stand to sing again, Henry pulls Alex in for a half hug, and he feels more relaxed than he has since they got in. It probably helps that a few rows over, a man has just kissed his husband’s cheek. 

The carols are nice, and Henry seems to like it all well enough. But then comes Alex’s favorite part of the night. The lights dim, and a priest brings a candle down from the altar. The screens in the front switch from song lyrics to a camera view of the audience as the priest lights the first person’s candle. 

They pass the flame to the person next to them as he says something about sharing the love and light of God. He talks about how their love will bring light to the world, and how it only has to be shared. On the screens and in front of them, the tiny candle light snakes down aisles, spreading and growing brighter with every new light added. 

When it’s Alex’s turn, he leans over to light his candle from his dad’s. Oscar gives him a little smile, and Alex returns it easily. They both love this, but even more, they both love sharing it with the other. Oscar had come on his own after their argument last year, and he'd said it hadn't been the same. On his end, Alex can't imagine doing this with anyone else. He's so used to accepting the flame as a symbol of his dad's love that somehow, it would feel wrong to accept it from anyone else.

Then Alex turns and offers his candle to Henry, and Henry looks so soft and tender and beautiful that Alex might melt. He tries to pass his dad's love through the candle to Henry, adding a healthy dose of his own love to it and hoping that wherever he is, Arthur can add a bit of his, too. More than anything, tonight, Alex wants Henry to know that he deserves to be loved and adored and happy no matter where or who he is. And as Henry passes the candle flame to Judith beside him, she winks at him, and Henry's smile grows just a bit.

If the flames on the candles are representative of their love, Alex thinks his love for the people on either side of him must be a bonfire. 

Near the front, a woman starts them on “O Come, O Come Immanuel”. Her voice soars above their candles, and Alex sneaks another look over to see Henry smiling, his face lit by the candle in his hands. He looks peaceful, and Alex can’t shop himself from wrapping his free hand around Henry’s waist. Henry pulls him in as they join the singer for the second verse, and Alex is so full of happiness and warmth he thinks he might melt into a puddle of wax. 

As the song comes to a close, they blow out their candles. The lights come up around them, breaking the spell as they gather their coats and prepare to head out into the night. Snow is falling softly, but it’s not too cold, and the boys opt to walk back to the White House, planning to meet Oscar there. Alex waits for Henry to talk, and at their first crosswalk, he says, “Thank you. I... that was nice. It was nice not to matter.”

“Right? And they’re all so sweet, but not because you’re some famous person. I think they’ve had enough politicians over the years that they’ve just stopped caring, so they can treat you like a person instead, and I love it.” 

"The service was beautiful, too; I... I can see why you thought I'd like it," Henry says with a smile.

"Yeah; you love that symbolic shit," Alex says. Henry bounces a shoulder against him good-naturedly, and Alex takes the excuse to wrap an arm around him, pulling Henry close as they walk.

"This whole night really was wonderful. And... thank you for being so careful with me. I don't know if that makes sense, but you were so gentle, and you never tried to make me do anything. I think that's what made me feel like I could do it, knowing that I didn't have to. It... it made me feel like something my dad would do. Like he was there, too, coming to tell me he loved me. I don't know; that's probably dumb."

"I tried to pass you dad love through the candle," Alex says, smiling. "I do think he was there, sort of. I think he wanted you to know how much he loved you, especially now. He's got to spend tomorrow with your mom and Bea, but he came here first to make sure you knew. And to make sure I made you comfortable no matter what."

"I like that."

"Hey, H?" Alex says after a moment, "You know how people have emergency candles for storms?"

Henry hums, and Alex says, "Maybe we hold onto these, and they can be our emotional emergency candles. And if you ever miss you dad, or get low thinking about him, you could light one, and it'll remind you of right now and how he came to visit you tonight."

Henry stops, and for a split second, Alex thinks he's messed up. But then Henry's hands are on his face, cold fingers tickling Alex's ears, and Henry's face is a breath away from his.

"Can I kiss you?" Henry asks, and Alex grins.

"Always and forever," he says, finishing into Henry's mouth as he pulls him in. Henry's nose is cold on his cheek, but their breath is warm, and Alex is filled with the same love he'd felt in the church, magnified until it spills over.

"I love you," Henry says as they separate, and Alex grins.

"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> If I pulled this title from a _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ song, that's my business.   
> \--  
> Happy holidays, whatever you celebrate! Please appreciate a look into what the church should be from your friendly neighborhood pastor's kid, and a shoutout to all the affirming churches in my home town and who I follow on social media. They're out there, y'all, and like any good Christian, they know God wouldn't make people and then abandon them because of how they love.  
> \--  
> Finally, a note on Hanukkah/Nora being Jewish, my understanding is that Jews make individual decisions about whether or not to do winter holiday/Christmas activities. In this case, I had Nora do lights with her friends, but skip the Christmas tree, since that's a specific Christmas thing whereas lights are more generic, and then obviously skip mass. That being said, I am goy, so if I messed that up at all, please let me know and I'll fix it!  
> \--  
> As always, I'm [HMS-Chill](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hms-chill) on tumblr for fic stuff, and I'd love to chat either there or here. Thanks y'all!


End file.
